The 5 times they promised it was the last time
by queennofffandoms
Summary: The 5 times that Natasha and Steve hooked up and promised that it was the last time, and the last time it wasn't. I suck at summaries, because I suck at life lol. Strong T


**1.  
** She couldn't remembered who approached who first or how it exactly happened. Maybe it was him finally seeing her after being without her for 4 months while she was on a solo mission, or maybe it was her seeing the stubble on his chin and felt the bubbles of lust rise in her stomach. Lust. One of the feelings she always had to when she heard name "Steve Rogers"  
The only thing she focused on was his lips on her neck as her hands pulled at the hem of his shirt. Or how he would groan softly when she would dig her nails softly into that one spot on his back, that she would later on use to her advantage.  
"This is never happening again." He grunted as he slipped inside of her.  
She let her head nod up and down as she shut her eyes. The serum definitely enhanced **EVERYTHING**. "Never again." She repeated to him as he shut her up with his lips on hers. "Its just sex." She repeated over and over again in her head as she felt her release building up. That was the second lie she heard all night.  
 **2.**  
He enjoyed looking at her, enjoying viewing her as she was in different situations. When she laughed, when she would smile, when she would get angry, or when he pulled on her hair and she would roll her eyes back into her head. He was definitely enjoying his view now as he conducted his most favorite situation.  
Knocking on her door with an hour til midnight with a pizza on his hour was maybe one of his best choices he's ever made,because it led him here. One minute their watching the last inning to the Nationals game, the next Shes straddling his lap and running her hands through his hair as they made out. She kissed her way up his jaw and to his ear, "Bedroom please." She purred as she sucked that one spot on his neck.  
Giggles erupted from inside of her as he picked her up by the hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Throwing her softly on the bed he thought. "This is the last time."  
 **3.**  
She was a Mother. Fucking. Tease. And he hated it. The way she would bite her lip and run her hands though her hair. Or the way she would softly rub his arm when they were in briefings, before leaning over and whispering a joke into his ear. She was subtle to others, but to him? He saw through ALL of it, and he was fucking tired of it.  
"Natasha!" He called after her as she walked out of the conference room. She turned with a raised eyebrow stopping.  
"What's up Rogers?" She asked playing dumb, knowing surely what he wanted.  
She watched as his eyes looked around making sure the coast was clear before shoving her into a supply closet, where he drilled into her until they both received their fix.  
As they were getting dressed she reminded him, "Never again?" She smirked at him knowing surely that his answer would be the opposite of what he truly meant.  
"Never again." He fixed his newly grown in stubble and his black button up, folding the sleeves before leaving her shirtless biting her bottom lip, leaning against a shelf.  
 **4.**  
He hated when she didn't listen to him. He was the fucking leader of the trio group (Natasha, Sam, and him) and he was tired of her attitude and the way she defied him. Their mission was to take down a group of terrorists who were taking out people of their own country and posting the videos of it online. What he told her to do, she decided she didn't want to do. The simple task he wanted her to do was be in the van waiting to see if anymore back up would come to fight against them. AND SHE DID THE EXACT OPPOSITE.  
So that's what got them in this position. The elevator on temporary stop and she had her back pressed against the railing as his hand wrapped around her neck. His hair was longer so her fingers were entangled in it and pulled on it softly when he would hit that one spot, that only he ever found inside of her. Let someone try to tell her that he sweet, loving, sexy, partner Captain America was a virgin, he was too experienced with pleasing, there was no way in hell.  
He fucked her angrily and roughly and she loved every second of it. Teasing him through the whole experience. She left marks down his back. "I thought we said last time was the last time?" She purred into his ear. He hit inside of her harder.  
"Shut the fuck up."  
After everything and she was back on her feet slipping her leggings back on her legs, she stated the words. "Sorry for not listening Captain." She teased.  
"You should be." He smirked as he redid the buttons on his shirt.  
 **5.**  
She. Was. Jealous. And that was the biggest understatement of the year, or century. The way his crinkled his nose when he laughed at stupid Nicole's jokes, or the way he would smile at Lias passes on him made her blood BOIL.  
So here they were, at a dinner for Sam with his closest of friends, she guessed that he had 45 close friends which was extremely absurd, and it seemed like every single one of his females friend loved the idea of Steve. She HATED this party.  
She walked up to the bar and stood three seats down from him ordering a drink. He was so sexy to her, after two years of arguments about it, he finally let the beard grow out with his hair, and why the hell did he pull it off so well. There would be multiple time where the didn't have sex, but when they made out and he rubbed the stubble on her neck while kissing the skin she would moan louder than she ever had before. He smiled when he saw her and excused himself from the presence of the girls, and approached her.  
"Hey." He smiled as she returned the acknowledgment. He whispered in a low voice rubbing the small of her back softly. "What do you say,we head back to my apartment?" He flashed her that smile that made her legs go weak.  
She stood up straighter, looked at him, the grabbed her drink taking a long sip from it. "We aren't doing it again remember?" She pursed her lips looking up at him.  
He chuckled softly giving her a hug, before turning away from her starting to walk over to the guys before she grabbed his arm. "But we've never been good at sticking to the rules." She didn't care who seen, she'd never see half these people ever again. She held his hand as she led him out of the party scene and to his apartment on the next floor.  
 **+1.**  
She awoke in his bed with no clothes on. This was the first time she ever slept over, she looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. She stood slipping on one of his shirts before opening the door of his bedroom to peer into the open space of his apartment. She finally laid her eyes on him standing at the counter with his back turned towards her and sipping a coffee mug.  
She padded her way towards him, slipping her arms around his waist from behind. Her shorter freshly dyed blonde hair tickling his bare back. "Good morning." She purred softly kissing that spot where she left all of her scratch marks.  
"Good morning indeed." He rubbed her hands. "You slept over." He said softly turning so her had her pinned against the counter instead. "About what you said last night." He started.  
She went over all the things in her mind that she could've said to him. His mouth cut her thoughts off. "About this saying I love you thing only being a one time thing. Do you mean one time a week? One time in a 24 hour period?" He flirted softly smiling down at her.  
"We said never again how many times" She stated looking up at him, "And look how much we broke that rule?" She laughed. "That's how we got here." She looked down at that spot.  
His eyes followed as they landed on the small 8 week bump that appeared on her stomach.  
"Let's just keep breaking the rules." He smiled as he picked her up setting her on the counter before kissing her softly muttering the words against her lips. "I love the both of you." He smiled.  
"We love you too." She smiled against his lips before he carried her back to their bed.


End file.
